This invention relates in general to apparatus for supporting a spool to dispense cable or wire and, in particular, to a cable or wire spool holder that forms a stable stand when in an erected configuration, but is collapsible into a compact form to minimize storage space when not in use. More particularly, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to a portable cable or wire spool holder having folding legs, and a locking brace, such that the holder may be erected into a stable configuration for removing wire or cable from a spool, and thereafter collapsed into a compact folded form minimizing storage space requirements, with the spool support functioning as a carry handle. The spool is carried on a spool support rod which is retained in the spool holder by a latch structure. The latch structure permits the spool holder to be carried with a spool on the spool holder, without having the spool-bearing support rod pulling free from the spool holder under the weight of the spool carried thereupon.
To facilitate removing wire or cable from a spool, it is known to support the spool upon a horizontally disposed support rod or axle, which permits the spool to rotate upon the support member to facilitate drawing the wire or cable material from the spool. In this manner, the spool may be positioned at a fixed location while being free to rotate about a horizontal axis to permit the wire or cable material to be withdrawn therefrom.
The present invention provides a support stand or holder for a spool of wire or cable material. In an erected configuration the support stand provides a stable platform from which wire or cable can be withdrawn from a spool, as the spool is permitted to freely rotate about a horizontal axis supported on a rod or axle member. A pair of bearing surfaces, formed from a portion of the cable support stand structure, provide an increased bearing surface to distribute the weight of the spooled material on the support stand. Releasable latches are carried on the support stand and are positionable to permit convenient and easy engagement and removal of the spool from the axle or spool support member. When the spool support stand is not in use, the stand may be readily collapsed to minimize storage space, with the horizontal axle member, upon which the spool is supported when in use, forming a handle for carrying the apparatus.